The New Protector
by Viet grl
Summary: Kagome is enrolled in a school for demons,Deamon extermenators, Monks, and Priesteses. Kagome has to be careful for she is the protecter of the Shikon No' Tama. Sorry I suck at summeries but please read it is my first time
1. The New Protecter Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any the Inuyasha characters to bad  
  
Ok If you read my story unrequited love well I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while oh well  
  
"Kagome get up!" yelled Kagomes younger brother Souta. "Go away give me five more minuets." Kagome called. "But Kagome you gotta go to your boarding school." Souta called back. "Oh man," Kagome groaned, "Alright I'm coming." Kagome said. "Fine just hurry. "Kagome!" Kagome's mother called "Yes!" Kagome answered "Could you come here please. "Coming." Kagome called.  
  
Kagome did her mourning routine and went downstairs in her pj's "Yes mom?" Kagome asked "Follow me please." Kagomes mother said. Kagome followed her mother out to the shrine that was posted with many sutras and opened the door. Kagome gasped at what was inside. In the middle of the room was a golden stand that held a glowing jewel, in front of that were two torches that burned insets, the walls were lined with pictures of miko's of the past, on the wall behind the jewel hung the traditional mikos attire, below that was a table that held a quiver full of arrows and a long bow the arrows had been carved and designed beautifully and the quiver was painted a wonderful red, and then next to that was a white ribbon.  
  
"Wow this place is nice but why am I here and what is that jewel?" Kagome asked her mom. "That jewel is the Shikon no' Tama. As you know you come from a long line of mikos well the fist was Midoriko I believe I already told you about her so you know about the jewel. So all of or ancestors were the protectors of the jewel and now that you have become of age you will now be its protector. From now on you will wear that attire. The school you will go to now will require you wear the traditional garb of what you are and it's is tradition. The bow and arrows were blessed by a very strong monk. And the ribbon is something you have to wear. So you like it"  
  
Kagome took a moment to digest the information "So you're saying I'm the new protector of the jewel?" Kagome asked. "Yes are you willing to take the response ability?' Kagomes mother asked. "Yes it will be an honor I mean who can say there the protector of a powerful jewel." Kagome said. "Good now get dressed in the attire and put on the quiver and jewel and bring the bow and I'll meet you outside." Kagomes mother said as she closed the door.  
  
Five minuets later Kagome came out her hair was put up in the ribbon so now her hair reaches the small of her back rather than her hips, the jewel hung around her neck like a necklace, the quiver and arrows fest on her back as she held the long bow. "You know I'm glad grandpa taught me how to be a priestess now I know why he told me I had a 'great task' coming." Kagome said as her mother laughed. "Well I better go I have a long drive ahead of me and unpacking to do." Kagome said she kissed her mom goodbye "Tell Souta and gramps I said bye for me love ya." Kagome said as she got in and started her car.  
  
Once Kagome got to the school she was awed. The building was three stories high and was pure white in had two buildings on both sides of it. "Wow this is a nice school." Kagome said 'Guess I go to the office to get my dorm number and key and time table' she thought. When she got to the office she saw a girl around her age behind the desk. She wore a tight black body suit that had pink on the shoulder, stomach, knees and elbows; she wore light pink eye shadow, and had her hair in a high ponytail. "Hi I'm Sango Takashi how may I help you?" the girl asked. "I'm Kagome Higurashi I think I need to get my dorm room number, key, and timetable from you." Kagome told her. "Ok hold on a minuet." Sango said as she went to the filing cabinet and got out a piece of paper and a card she then went to a glass cabinet and got out a key. "Here you go so you're the new girl huh want me to show you to your dorm it's right next to mine?" Sango asked "Yes that would be nice do you think you could also help me carry my things up?" Kagome asked. "Sure but first lets go to your room." Sango said  
  
When they got to the room every thing was red. The silk sheets on the bed were blood red, The curtains around the four poster bed were a dark red one shade lighter than the sheets, The carpet a maroon color, The dresser was a dark magenta with red and white roses in a vase on top, The curtains were also blood red, the desk was a rose red, in the bath room everything was white with barely a hint of red with rose petals strewn about. "Aw lucky you got the rose room. I got the sakura room." Sango said  
  
"Oh that's why every thing is red and smells like rose's yay roses are my favorite flower and red is my favorite color." Kagome said. "Oh well every room is based on a tree or flower. The girls' rooms are flower and the boys' trees. You know now I know why they ask you what your favorite flower is." Sango informed Kagome "Well I guess it's a good thing all my stuff is red than huh." Kagome said "Yea ok let's go. We have to get your stuff." Sango said walking out the door. "Also you have a kitchen somewhere in there so you might need to go shopping later." Sango said as a afterthought.  
  
After two hours they finished unpacking "When you said everything you had was red I didn't think you meant it but your clothes are either white or red even your laptop is red." Sango said. "Well I told you I like the color red." Kagome said. "Whatever now it's time for food shopping I think there's a store where we can dress like this somewhere." Sango said "Ok let's go I'm hungry and I wanna make dinner." Kagome told her heading out the door. On the stairs Kagome's cell phone rang "Hello... Hi mom... around two hours ago...yes tell him he can e-mail me anytime or call just not during school hours...okay send everyone my love ok love ya bye." By the time Kagome hung up they wee outside. "Sorry about that Sango it was my mom she called to check up on me." Kagome said. "Oh it's alright." "Sango!" A male voice called "Yea what is it." Sango called back  
  
By now the boy and his companion caught up "What are you doing hanging out with Kikyou." The boy asked. "This is not Kikyou she's Kagome Higurashi Inuyasha." Sango told him. "Oh sorry." Inuyasha said to Kagome "It's alright she and I get mixed up all the time she's my cousin." Kagome told them. "The slut is your cousin?" Inuyasha asked. "Yep and your right she is a slut she wears to much make up and makes even a mikos attire look slutty she gives us mikos a bad name." Kagome said. "Oh how could this idiot think you were her you're a beauty beyond compare. I have a question to ask you will you bear my children?" He asked. slap bang thud "Miroku you stupid pervert!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Sango I think you killed him." Kagome stated "Naw he's just faking it now let's go grocery shopping Kagome." Sango said. "Hay can I come with you?" Inuyasha asked "Sure come on so are we driving or walking?" Kagome asked. "Driving." Sango said "Cool can we talk my car I have my keys and I left my purse in the car." Kagome asked. "Yea whatever but I call shotgun." Sango called "No fair!" Inuyasha said. "Life's tough get a helmet." Sango said.  
  
When they got to Kagomes red Honda they jumped in. "Hay Inuyasha you're a demon right so which demon are you I've never seen a demon dressed like that." Kagome asked "That's because I'm not all demon I'm half my dad was a demon and my mom was a human." Inuyasha said. "Oh wait you said was what do you mean by that?" Kagome asked. "My dad died in a battle with a demon called Reokutsai. My mom died because of a cancer." Inuyasha told her while looking out the window. "Oh I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. "Don't be that was a long time ago." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome dropped the subject knowing how painful it is to loose a loved one. "So Sango how long till we get there?" Kagome asked "Not long it's just up there." Sango said while pointing to a small store on the corner. "Alright let's go." Kagome said after she parked the car.  
  
When they finished shopping Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha put the groceries away. "So what do you guy's want for lunch?" Kagome asked. "Raman!" yelled Inuyasha. "Soba!" Sango called. "How about both?" Kagome asked. "Sounds good." Sango said. "Yea Ramen!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
After they finished lunch they sat around Kagome's room. "Inuyasha what kind of demon are you?" Kagome asked yet again. "I'm a dog demon." Inuyasha said. "So that's why you have such cute ears." Kagome said rubbing his ears. "Hay stops that!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oops sorry." Kagome said as a ding was heard. "What was that?" Sango asked "Oh that was my brother he just Imed me." Kagome said sitting down at the desk.  
  
Littlebro2: Hay sis High priestess: Hay Souta how was school Littlebro2: Nothing but I'm going to be in a play High priestess: Really that great what play is it and when Littlebro2: It's a feudal fairy tale about a half demon and a priestess who fall in love but are tricked into hating each other it's in a month from now High priestess: Okay I think I can make its I might bring some friends Littlebro2: Oh who your boyfriend? (at this Kagome blushed) High priestess: Souta you better wish you never said that! Littlebro2: Ha ha High priestess: anyway who are you in the play? Littlebro2: The monk with a curse in his right hand I have to be perverted High priestess: That's nice now I have to go I have friends over love ya brat Littlebro2: Yea Yea Littlebro2 has signed off High priestess has signed off "Hay sorry about that guys. So how do you feel about going to see a play a month from now?" Kagome asked "Sounds good how 'bout you Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Whatever what about Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. "We'll invite him too but where is he?" "PERVERT!" slap "Guess that answers our question." Sango and Inuyasha said in union. The person who they were discussing just appeared at the door. "When are you going to learn Miroku?" Inuyasha asked "It was worth the pain." Miroku said as he sat down next to Sango. "Don't even think about it lecher." Sango warned. "So Miroku how do you fell about going to my brother's school play in a month?" Kagome asked. "I would be honored." Miroku said as Sango felt a familiar hand on her rear. slap bang thud "Pervert and Monk don't belong in the same sentence." Kagome said.  
  
"Hay you guys wanna go to the mall?" Inuyasha asked "Yep sure sounds good." Came from all his friends "Okay I gotta go change." Everybody but Kagome said. "Kagome aren't you gonna change?" Sango asked "No I have to keep my mikos robe on all the time in the day," Kagome said, "I also need my bow and arrows." Kagome said. "Is that why I see a lot of women dressed like that out in the streets?" Sango asked "Yep were supposed to keep it on the only one who does not follow that rule is Kikyou oh well lets go." Kagome said. "Hang on were not dressed yet." Sango said. "Oh ok then I'll come with you Sango." Kagome told her as they walked out of Kagomes room and she locked the door.  
  
Sango's room had the same scheme as Kagome but everything was pink with sakura petals and flowers. "Nice room Sango." Kagome said as she set down her bow and arrows. "Thanks now make yourself comfortable while I change." Sango said from the bathroom.  
  
Half an hour later they arrived at the mall. "Kagome that honor was supposed to be mine." A high pitched voice yelled. "Huh who was that?" Kagome asked after she asked that she was shoved from behind. Before she hit the ground she felt two arms around her waist. When she looked up she saw two amber orbs "Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said as he stood her up. "Uh you're welcome." "Shut up Kagome the honor was supposed to be mine not yours I was supposed to be the next protector not you!" Kikyou yelled. "What art you talking about Kikyou?" Sango asked.  
  
"I was supposed to be next in line of our ancestors to protect the Shikon No' Tama!" Kikyou yelled. "You didn't get it because of your lack of discipline and your lack of following the rules every priestess has to follow like right now you should be wearing a mikos attire instead you wear everyday clothes! That is why the Shikon No' Tama was put in my care!" Kagome yelled back. Kikyou stared at Kagome than stormed off  
  
"Kagome what were you and her talking about?" Inuyasha asked. 'Uh oh I'm in trouble.' Kagome thought. 


	2. The New Protecter Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters  
  
Last time  
  
%%%% "I was supposed to be next in line of our ancestors to protect the Shikon No' Tama!" Kikyou yelled. "You didn't get it because of your lack of discipline and your lack of following the rules every priestess has to follow like right now you should be wearing a mikos attire instead you wear everyday clothes! That is why the Shikon No' Tama was put in my care!" Kagome yelled back. Kikyou stared at Kagome than stormed off  
  
"Kagome what were you and her talking about?" Inuyasha asked. 'Uh oh I'm in trouble.' Kagome thought.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Kagome what were you guys talking about?" asked Inuyasha. "Um do you guys know of the legend of the Shikon No' Tama and how it came to be?" Kagome asked. "Yes I believe a powerful miko named Midoriko thrust it out of her when she was fighting a battle with a demon." Miroku said. "Yes well it was entrusted to my ancestor who was also a powerful miko it was her duty to protect it and has been passed down to the oldest miko in our family Kikyou was made because she was the oldest and did not get to protect it I did. Because of the way she acts and her disregard for the rules it was passed down to me." Kagome explained. "So let me get this straight Kikyou is jealous because you got the jewel and she didn't?" Sango asked. "That pretty much sums it up." Kagome said. "Does that mean you're stronger than Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yep why?" Kagome asked "Than remind me never to get on your bad side." Inuyasha said. At that Sango and Miroku laughed. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked "Well one day we were eating lunch and some guy asked Kikyou out and she ended up blowing up half the cafeteria," Sango said, "Then she got up and said anyone get on her nerves and they will end up like half the cafeteria." Sango finished. "Inuyasha was scared because the blast was only and inch away from him." Miroku continued.  
  
Kagome shuck her head. "That's one of the reasons Kikyou didn't get the jewel you're not supposed to use your power for self gain." Kagome said "Kagome I was just wondering how strong is Kikyou compared to you?" Miroku asked. "Lets just put it this way Kikyou doesn't make even one billionth of my power." Kagome said as she walked on her companions stopped and stared at her retreating back. Noticing her lack of companions Kagome turned around. "What are you staring at?" Kagome asked. "Nothing!" They said.  
  
They were at the mall for an hour and so far Sango and Miroku were the only ones with bags. "Kagome don't get me wrong but you're a girl by now shouldn't you have at least one bag?" Inuyasha asked "We'll get to my store in a minuet." Kagome said.  
  
True to her word in one minuet Kagome walked into a store. The others stared at the sign. FEAUDLE JAPAN WEPONS 'Why would Kagome come here?' Sango thought. The trio followed Kagome to the back of the store. "Hay Kaede anything new in?" Kagome asked. "Ah Kagome how are ye child?" "I'm fine oh and these are my friends Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango." Kagome said pointing to each one in turn. "How are you?" Kaede asked. "Fine thank-you." Sango and Miroku said Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Good. Now Kagome I understand that you are undergoing swordsmanship training under Himura. So I got this." Kaede said punting a katana on the counter. Kagome gasped "Wow this is beautiful." Kagome said as she fingered the sheath. It was colored black with a design of a red Chinese dragon snaking around the sheath. "This is beautifully designed." Kagome said. "The sheath was carved from a demon tree and the blade was purified by the monk in the north. Go on unsheathe it." Kaede urged. Kagome did as told the blade shone in the light from the lamps.  
  
Near the hilt of the sward was writing that said "I am the samurai of the modern age for I enforce the way of the warrior." "This is wonderful Kaede how much is it?" Kagome asked. "Your birthday is coming up in two days am I correct." Kaede asked. "Yes," catching on what Kaede said Kagome replied. "Oh no I couldn't." Kagome said. "Of course you can I ordered that just for you." Kaede said with a stern look in her eyes Kagome didn't argue knowing how stubborn that woman could be. "Thank you very much Kaede." Kagome said giving a hug to the older woman. Kagome than turned to her friends "Do you guys want anything?" Kagome asked. "No we're good." They replied. "Okay," Kagome then turned to Kaede again, "thank you very much Kaede. Before I forget Souta is having a play in a month I'm sure he would like you to come especially gramps." Kagome teased "Don't make me kick you out Kagome." Kaede said.  
  
Kagome laughed "Okay just come if you want to and thanks again." Kagome said strapping the sward to her side.  
  
Once outside the store Sango asked "Kagome do you go to that store often?' "Yep I was there when it first opened see Kaede is a family friend she helped train me." Kagome explained.  
  
After another hour they were ready to leave they meet in Kagome's room "What time is it Sango?" Miroku asked "8:00 why?" Sango asked. "We better go it's five till curfew and we have school tomorrow good-night guys." Miroku said getting up Inuyasha following. "Yea goodnight." Inuyasha said.  
  
The next day Kagome got showered and did her mourning routine then dressed and slung her quiver and bow over her shoulders and strapped her sward around her waist. And walked out side and locked her door she meet Sango who had a large boomerang on her shoulders. "That's your weapon?" Kagome asked "Yep now lets go meat the boys if I know them there standing next to Inuyasha's car waiting to go to breakfast." Sango said. "Alright let's go."  
  
When they got to Inuyasha's car Inuyasha asked "So who's turn is it to cook?" "I think it was Miroku's." Sango said. "Hell no last time I hade burnt eggs." Inuyasha exclaimed. "Well I'm not cooking." Sango said. "Well I sure as hell am not cooking." Inuyasha said. "How about we go out to eat I mean we are next to a car and it would be stupid to go back to the dorms. I have no idea why you meat here any way." Kagome stated. The other three stared at each other. "Why do we do that any way?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Maybe because we're stupid?" Miroku asked that earned him two bonks on the head "The only stupid one around here is you houshi." Sango said. "Well guess that leaves where we're going for breakfast." Kagome said. "Denny's!" "IHOP!" "Denny's!" "Denny's!" shouted Kagome. "Majority rules Miroku Denny's it is." Sango said  
  
After breakfast the three sat under a Sakura tree while Inuyasha sat in the branches. "Well we have an hour till class starts. Sango what's your first period?" Kagome asked. "Demon exterminating. You?" "Archery practice. What about you Miroku? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Monk training." Miroku said. "Sward practice." Inuyasha stated simply. "What about after?" Kagome asked "English' they said in union. "Third?" "Band." They said in union also "Fourth?" "Science." "Fifth?" "Reading. Then lunch. Math then World geography." They all said. "Well than I guess we have the same classes the whole day besides first." Kagome said. "You mean you have all those classes with us?" Sango asked. "Yep." A bell was heard in the distance. "Well I'll see you all in second." Kagome said running off to the archery field leaving the three there in the dust.  
  
with Kagome "Okay Kagome since your new here why don't you show us how good you are?" the teacher Mrs. Nguyen asked. "Um okay so what do you want me to do?" Kagome asked "I want you to hit that target without your powers." Mrs. Nguyen instructed as she pointed to a target "Alright." Kagome took out an arrow and notched it in her bow and aimed at the target careful not to use her powers and let go. The arrow hit it directly in the middle and went right through it and imbedded itself into the brick wall behind it. Mrs. Nguyen stared at the target "Are you sure you didn't use your powers Ms. Higurashi?" She asked. "Yes I'm sure because if I did that wall wouldn't be there now." Kagome stated. By now the whole class stared at her.  
  
"Kagome would you like to be in the archery tournament in a week?" Mrs. Nguyen asked "I guess sure why not." Kagome said.  
  
After archery Kagome headed to her dorm to get her books. She meet Sango on the way there "Hay Sango how was class?" Kagome asked. "Great how was yours?" "Awesome Mrs. Nguyen asked me to be in some tournament in two weeks." Kagome said. "That's nice let's go get our book's before we're late.' Sango said.  
  
After school the trio sat in Sango's room. "So what are we going to do now?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't know hay Sango what time is it?" Kagome asked. "3:30 why?" Sango asked. "I gotta go than." Kagome said getting up. "What why?' Inuyasha asked. "I have swordsmanship practice with Mr. Himura," Kagome said, "Anyone wanna come?" Kagome asked. Three hands rose. "Alright than let me go get ready." Kagome said.  
  
When Kagome came out she was dressed in a white top like in her regular miko attire but had a blue hakama with her new sward at her side. Her hair was worn in a high ponytail much like Sango's. "Kagome I thought you had to wear your miko robes at all time?" Miroku asked. "Yes but I have permission to where this only when I'm training with Himura." Kagome stated s she got her keys and locked her door. "So you guys ready?" Kagome asked "I call shotgun!" Inuyasha yelled. "No fair you did that on purpose and stuck me with the letch!" Sango yelled. "My dear Sango I promise not the touch you." Miroku said before this could take any longer Kagome said, "Some of us have practice to get to so hurry up and lets go before I leave you here."  
  
Everybody shut up then "Now Inuyasha can have shotgun. And Miroku no grouping or I'll leave you in the street got that. Now lets go I have a long drive." Kagome said. Sango looked like Christmas came early while Miroku looked like had just been denied a treat.  
  
It took half an hour to get to the dojo where Kagome trained. Kagome looked to see that Sango and Miroku were asleep in the back. Sango's head was on Miroku's shoulder while his head was on hers. 'Aw isn't that cute.' Kagome thought as she shook Inuyasha awake. "Inuyasha can you wake the others up I'm almost late?" Kagome asked. "Yea what ever." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome  
  
"Sorry I'm late Mr. Himura but I had to get ready and some of my friends wanted to come." Kagome said. "Kagome stop with the formalities it's Kenshen. I also don't mind that your late our that your friends are here. I am curious as to where you got that blade?" Kenshen asked. "This?" Kagome asked as she got it out of her belt. "It's a gift from Kaede." Kagome said handing the blade to him. In the distance slap Bang "Kenshen!" could be heard as a girl ran into the training dojo. "What is it Kaoru?" Kenshen asked Kaoru. "Some man just grouped me!" Kaoru yelled. "I think she's referring to my letch of a friend Miroku." Kagome said. 


	3. The New Protecter Chapter 3

Hay sorry about spelling Kenshin wrong I just noticed that now so don't hurt me but It would be wonderful to get reviews flames are welcome just tell me what ever you fell about my story thanks  
  
slap Bang "Kenshin!" could be heard as a girl ran into the training dojo. "What is it Kaoru?" Kenshen asked Kaoru. "Some man just grouped me!" Kaoru yelled. "I think she's referring to my letch of a friend Miroku." Kagome said.  
  
As soon as Kagome said that Miroku who now wore a nice red hand print on his face, a fuming Sango, and a calm Inuyasha walked in. "Kenshin the on with the hand print on his face is Miroku the lecherous monk, nest to him is Sango the demon exterminator, and next to her in the hanyou Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Guys this is my teacher Kenshin Himura and his wife Kaoru Himura the one Miroku just grouped." Kagome said. "Oh and Miroku you better hide." Kagome said seeing the look on Kenshin's face. "Why?" Miroku asked "Because Kenshin is very protective of his wife and if you wanna keep your hands that would be a good idea." Kagome explained. Miroku took one look at Kenshin and ran. "Now Kagome why did you do that you know I wouldn't have hurt him," Kenshin said, "Just cut of his hands it wouldn't hurt." Kenshin said. At that everybody in the room laughed. "It's to bad you didn't take the letches hands that saves me a lot of time and gives my ass a break." Sango said.  
  
Another ripple of laughter rang through out the dojo. "Okay Kagome did you bring your reverse blade?" Kenshin asked. "Oh no I forgot it in the dorm I thought this sward was it." Kagome said referring to the sward in Kenshin's hands. "It's alright you can borrow one of mine just next time strap both swards to your side so you don't forget it tomorrow." Kenshin said. "Thank-you Kenshin I'll remember it from now on." Kagome said. "Good," Kenshin said then turned to Kaoru, "Kaoru could you go get my other reverse blade from the storage room?" Kenshin asked his wife. "Of course Kenshin I'll be back in a moment." Kaoru said then left. "Kenshen then turned to Kagome's group of friends with a newly returned Miroku. "Unless you want to get hurt I suggest you move to the door way." Kenshin warned. Just than Kaoru returned with Kenshin's reverse blade.  
  
"Okay Kagome are you ready?" Kenshin asked. Kagome replied with a nod as she got into a stance the same as Kenshin. "Okay on my mark three... two... one!" Kagome and Kenshin engaged in battle. To the onlookers it was a carefully coordinated dance. Kenshin jumped up into the air bringing his sward down Kagome then raised her own sward blocking Kenshin from hitting her then pushing his blade back. Kagome ran forward and thrust her sward towards Kenshin. He merely side stepped and tried hitting Kagome in the side. Anticipating this Kagome ducked and swung her blade at Kenshin's feet. But he jumped up in time Kagome than jumped back dodging his next attack.  
  
This went on for nearly half an hour till both Kagome and Kenshin stood across from each other sward positioned in from of them ready to attack or defend. Both breathing heavy Kaoru than chose this moment to talk, "Okay guys take a break then you can practice some more." Kaoru said. Both fighters agreed. "Alright lets go in the house and rest." Kenshin said.  
  
"In the house both Kagome and Kenshin collapsed in the chairs. "Kaoru do you perhaps have a washcloth I may use I feel all sticky and sweaty." Kagome asked. "Of course Kagome Kenshin would you like one too?" Kaoru asked her husband. "Yes Kaoru that would be nice that it would." Kenshin replied. "Would you like some help Mrs. Himura?" Sango asked. "Yes that would be wonderful thank you." Kaoru said as she and Sango walked into the kitchen. Miroku stood up as well but was stopped by Kenshin's voice "You stay here where I can see you letch." Miroku visibly gulped. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at the monk's nervousness around the teacher.  
  
"Kagome you are getting much better next we'll have to speed it up and no holding back I won't either." Kenshin said sternly.  
  
Kagome scratched the back of her head. "So you noticed huh alright than no holding back after we rest." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the teacher and the student wide eyed "You guys were holding back in there?" Inuyasha asked amazed. "Yea what of it." Kagome asked. "N nothing just remind me never to challenge you to a fight." Inuyasha said. Both Kenshin and Kagome laughed at this. Just then Kaoru and Sango came back. "What's so funny Kagome?' Sango asked. "Nothing Kenshin and I just agreed not to hold back later." Kagome said while accepting a washcloth from Kaoru. Sango's reaction was the same as the boys. "I thought you were holding back 'because I could still see you." Kaoru said. "What do you mean Mrs. Himura?" Miroku asked. "You'll see or not." Kaoru said. At this Kenshin and Kagome laughed.  
  
After a few minutes they went back to the dojo. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kaoru sat in the door way as Kagome and Kenshin got into place. "Okay 3...2...1!" Kenshin yelled. The trio soon found out what Kaoru was talking about. The only thing they could see were blurs of maroon, white, blue, and the gleam of the swards reflecting of the light. They also heard the rustling of clothes and clang of swards. "Hay Kaoru is this what you meant earlier?" Inuyasha asked Kaoru. "Yep although there both holding back just a little bit I think they want you to actually see them." Kaoru said.  
  
This time the battle only lasted fifteen minuets both tired from earlier excursions. Kagome leaned against the wall while Kenshin leaned on his reverse blade. "I think that's enough for now it's already 5:05 and plus were both tired." Kenshin said panting. "O... okay j just l let me catch my ...breath." Kagome said also panting. After three minutes they both regained there breathe. "Okay so I'll see you tomorrow and thanks for lending me your reverse blade." Kagome said handing back the sward. "No problem hay Kagome there is a tournament for sward fighting in a year if you wanna participate then doesn't hesitate to tell me." Kenshin said. "I'll think about it goodnight Kenshin, Kaoru thank you for the washcloth and water." Kagome said "Your welcome Kagome anytime you need anything here just ask." Kaoru said. "I will thank you. Okay guys ready to go?" Kagome asked her friends. "Yea were ready." Inuyasha said the others were still shocked at Kagome's performance.  
  
After good byes were exchanged by her friends they headed towards Kagome's car. "Hay Kagome want me to drive because you must be tired from practice?" Inuyasha asked "Yes that would be nice thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she handed her keys to him and got in the passengers side. "I'm stuck with the letch again." Sango sighed. "It didn't look like you didn't like it when we got here." Kagome said when they were all in the car. At that both Sango and Miroku blushed. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at there friends embarrassment.  
  
This time when they got back Kagome was the only one to fall asleep because Miroku and Sango were to embarrassed and didn't want to be caught like that again. "Hay Inuyasha Wake Kagome up I think she wants to shower when she gets home." Sango said "Alright, Kagome wake up." Inuyasha said lightly pushing her as Sango and Miroku got out of the car. "Mmmm huh what is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "We're back." Inuyasha said handing her her keys. "Okay thanks." Kagome said as they both got out of the car. "We'll se you boys tomorrow since there's no school." Sango said. "What do you mean there's no school tomorrow its Tuesday?" Kagome asked. "National holiday no school." Miroku said simply. "Oh alright well we're going to go I have to take a shower I bet Inuyasha's nose is suffering under the smell of sweat." Kagome said walking off "Lets go Sango I wanna give poor Inu's nose a rest." Kagome called over her shoulder. "Alright good night boys." Sango said following after Kagome "Night." Both boys replied.  
  
The next day Sango knocked on Kagome's door only to not get an answer. 'Hmm I wonder if Kagome is still asleep." Sango thought "Sango!" She heard Miroku call. She looked down the corridor to see Miroku and Inuyasha. "Hay guys!" Sango said. "Hay where is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. "I don't know. Hay Inuyasha is she still in her room?" Sango asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "No she left around half and hour ago." Inuyasha said. "Do you know where she went?" asked Sango. "What do I look like a blood hound?" Inuyasha asked "Oops sorry well lets go see if we can find her." Sango said. The three left to find the fourth person in there group. "I think she went to the court yard her sent leads that way." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sure enough Kagome was in the court yard practicing with her sward. Each of her movements were slow and graceful. She was practicing with her new sward. "Hay Kagome!" Sango yelled Kagome stopped what she was doing and looked up. "Hay guys what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as her friends came towards her. "We came to find you what are you doing here anyway." Miroku asked. "I was just getting the feel of my new sward." Kagome said. "Oh how long have you been out here?" Inuyasha asked. Before Kagome could answer a shrill voice called out "Inu-babe!" Inuyasha looked horrified "Oh dear god. Help me somebody hide me." Inuyasha said. Kikyou then came out into the clearing, "There you are I was thinking I was never going to find you Inu-babe." Kikyou said. She then turned to Kagome who had an emotionless face. "What are you doing here whore?" Kikyou asked Kagome. "Practicing my miko abilities and practicing swordsmanship." Kagome said with a cold voice that reminded Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha of Sesshoumaru. "You should be doing the same Kikyou at practicing your archery." Kagome said. "I don't need to I can already hit a bulls eye." Kikyou bragged "It does not matter if you can hit you mark or not you still have to practice at every free chance you get." Kagome said. "You do because you are below me I don't." Kikyou then turned to Inuyasha. "Inu-darling why don't you hang out with a real miko?" Kikyou asked  
  
"Because I already am and I don't mean you." Inuyasha said trying to get out of Kikyou's grip. Kikyou than humphed and stormed off Kagome than let down her mask. "Kagome why did you look and talk like that just now?" Miroku asked "Because you never show your opponent your emotions it lets them predicate your next move." Kagome explained simply. "Okay well I'm hungry so lets go eat I'll cook breakfast." Kagome said. 


	4. The New Protecter Chapter 4

"Because I already am and I don't mean you." Inuyasha said trying to get out of Kikyou's grip. Kikyou than humphed and stormed off Kagome than let down her mask. "Kagome why did you look and talk like that just now?" Miroku asked "Because you never show your opponent your emotions it lets them predicate your next move." Kagome explained simply. "Okay well I'm hungry so lets go eat I'll cook breakfast." Kagome said.  
  
Kagome cooked a breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, pancakes, and French toast. They all ate in the kitchen because Kagome didn't want to get her carpet dirty. "Hay you guys it's only a two hour drive from here to the shrine I live in and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me back home for my birthday?" Kagome asked. "Sure I would love to see your home and family Kagome." Sango said "It would be nice to go and see the shrine also so count me in." Miroku said. "Well since everybody else is going I might as well." Inuyasha said. Kagome squealed "Yay!" Kagome exclaimed. Just then Beethoven's ninth symphony sounded. "Hmm I wonder who could be calling." Kagome wondered out loud. "Hello...Yes I'm also bringing some friends...Really ok...no I'm happy there just annoying sometimes...yes we're leaving now... okay love you... bye." Kagome than hung up the phone. "Okay my mom is expecting us so just wear what you're wearing. Also my old friends are coming so we gotta go now before we hear my other friends jabbering on about something." Kagome said.  
  
Two hours later Kagome and friends arrived at Kagomes home. "Um we're going to have to climb some stairs." Kagome said. As soon as they got out of the car Sango and Miroku stared "You call this some!" Miroku and Sango yelled. "Keh it's nothing I just jump it." Inuyasha said. "Well after living your whole life walking these stairs you get used to it. If you run them it's much faster." Kagome said taking off to a sprint up the stairs. "I guess now we know why she can run so fast with the training and these stairs it's no wonder." Sango said as she to sprint up the steps followed by Miroku. Inuyasha had already jumped up the flight of stairs. Sango and Miroku made it up the stairs tired and out of breath. "Kagome why aren't you tired?" Sango asked "I'm used to it now come on." Kagome said leading the way to her house.  
  
"Momma I'm home!" Kagome called "Kagome!" Souta called as he ran towards his sister and enveloped her in hug. "Hay Souta have you been good?" Kagome asked "Yep I've missed you." Souta said. Kagome just laughed. As soon as Souta let go another pair of arms wrapped around her. "Kagome I missed you." Said a reddish haired fox kit "Hello Shippo how are you have you been good as well?" Kagome asked. "Yep I was just playing games with Souta when you came home." Shippo said. "Good," Kagome then knelt down to there level and took out two lollypops from her priestess robes sleeves, "Don't tell mom." Kagome said as she handed the sweets to them.  
  
They both took them and popped them into there mouths nodded and ran off. Kagome then laughed all the while her friends just watched. "Oh I'm sorry the first one was my brother Souta and the second a fox kit named Shippo that we adopted since his parents died." Kagome explained. Just than a woman with a boyish haircut that looked similar to Kagome walked in the room. "Kagome welcome home did you give the boys sweets again?" She asked "Yes mother I told them not to tell you oh well." Kagome said just then both mother and daughter engaged in laughter. "Momma I want you to meet my friends Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku," Kagome then turned to her friends, "This is my mother Setsuko Higurashi. Miroku lay one hand on her and I'll do what Me. Himura didn't." Kagome warned the Monk.  
  
The group and Kagome's mother sat in the living room taking about anything that came to mind when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Kagome said. As soon a she opened the door her other friends plowed in. "Kagome we missed you so much." One said "So how's your training going?" asked another "Why are you dressed like that asked the third. "Um Fine and I'm dressed like this because I'm required to where it from now on now that I'm of age. And I missed you all to come meet my other friends." Kagome said as she lead them to the living room.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku these are my other friends Eri, Ayume, and Yumi lay a finger on them Miroku and I'll hurt you." Kagome threatened the monk for a second time. Miroku just sweat dropped and sunk in the chair. "Eri, Ayume, Yumi these are my friends from the boarding school Inuyasha the one in red, Sango the one in black and pink and Miroku the one in the monks robes but be warned he's a pervert." Kagome said. "Kagome are one of these guys your boyfriend?" asked Eri "What about Hojo?" Yumi asked. "No those guys are my friends and I don't like Hojo that way!" Kagome yelled.  
  
After a half hour of listening to her old friends talk about meaningless things they finally stopped. "Well Kagome hate to break this short but we have dates to prepare for." They all said. 'Yay now time to act like I'm sad.' Kagome thought "Aww it's sad to see you go but I'll see you next time I come home?" Kagome said. "Yea alright bye." They said as Kagome closed the door. "Finally there gone Kagome said plopping down on the couch.  
  
"Kagome you have half an hour before you have to go over to mister Himura's dojo since it's and an hour and a half drive from here why don't you show your friends the shrine?" Kagome's mother suggested. "Alright mom," Kagome said," so you guys want a tour of the shrine?" Kagome asked "Sure." "Yea." "Whatever." Were the answers she got. "Alright." Kagome then lead them to the god tree. "Of all the places in the shrine this tree is my favorite I come here whenever I'm sad, confused, or happy this tree has heard all of my troubles, accomplishments, and problems." After twenty minuets Kagome finished the tour. "So how was it?" Kagome asked. "It was cool I've never been to a shrine." Sango stated. "It was very nice to see where you grew up Lady Kagome." Miroku said. "I like the god tree." Inuyasha said. "Well Lets go say by to mom and the squirts and go to Kenshin's place." Kagome said  
  
When they got to the dojo there was nobody in the training area. "Kenshin! Kaoru! Where are you?" Kagome called. "We're in the house come in!" Kagome heard Kenshin call. "Ok so I guess we go there lets go guys." Kagome said as she walked to the house area of the dojo her friends walking behind her. As soon as they got to the living room Kagome gasped. "What's going on here?" Kagome asked. The room was decorated in Kagome's favorite color red; presents were wrapped in the corner and a beautifully decorated cake laid in the middle of the table. "Well your mom figured you are so dedicated to your training that you wouldn't have time for all this so she brought all the presents here and bought the cake. So I say party first then practice that I do." Kenshin said. "Did I ever tell you how much I love my mom?' Kagome said at that everybody in the room laughed.  
  
After the cake everybody sat down and watched Kagome unwrap her presents. Her mom got her a new set of mikos robes, her brother's gave her a red hair ribbon, her grandfather some defective sutras he made, the best present Kagome thought was from Kenshin and Kaoru. It was a dagger to be hidden in her sleeve the sheath was black a gold roses designed the sheath, The hilt was black and red, the blade gleamed much like the one from Kaede the inscription was an old spell that mikos used to purify something. Kagome had tears in her eyes and hugged both Kaoru and Kenshin. "Thank-you so much I love it!" Kagome said. "You should thank Kaoru that you should it was her idea that it was." Kenshin said. "So Kagome you ready for training yet?" Kenshin asked. "Yep I brought both kanji and kenji." Kagome said. "Hmm kenji is that what you named your new sward?" Kenshin asked. "Yep now lets go I'm itching for a good fight no holding back go all the way last time I was sure they cooled still see us" Kagome said. "Alright we shall not hold back that we won't." Kenshin said.  
  
Once in the dojo Kagome turned to the others. "Alright you know the drill doorway or get seriously injured." Kagome said. After that she stood across from Kenshin. "Alright three...two...one!" Kenshin yelled. For the first few minuets the others could still see them after four minutes all that signaled that the two were in the room were the sound of clashing swards and the occasional gleam of the swards. "Okay I shall never engage Kagome in battle ever." Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha said. Kaoru just laughed at this. "You should see those two in a real battle there just playing around right now." Kaoru stated. As soon as she said that an explosion sounded in the far right corner.  
  
Kagome and Kenshin stopped immediately both looked like they had just started not eve one drop of sweat on them. From where the explosion happened a large centipede demon and moth demon appeared. "Give us the jewel!" they shouted. Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Kenshin up for some exercise?" Kagome asked. "Yep you take the centipede and I'll take the moth." He said. Kagome nodded as they both got into a fighting stance. "On my mark...Go!" shouted Kenshen as soon as that was said Kagome sheathed Kanji and got out Kenji.  
  
Both fighters were only blurs as they fought the demons'. The fight lasted five minuets before both master and student landed on the ground in a kneeling position there free hand on the ground swards stuck out behind them. In the back round both demons' fell to the ground in a bloody heap. The fighters with only the occasional cut here or there clothes stained in blood. Kagome and Kenshin stood up. "Aww man it's gonna take forever to clean my robes. I have to hand wash them!" Kagome exclaimed. Kenshin and Kaoru just laughed. The others just stared "You have multiple injuries and just fought a demon and your complaining about clothes!" the others yelled. Kagome just looked at them. "Well It's been happening since I was thirteen when I didn't have the jewel so I'm used to it. But do you know how hard it is to get blood of your clothes. Thank god for the present my mom gave me so I don't have to get my car dirty." Kagome said.  
  
She turned to Kaoru may I use your bathe room to change? Later I'll have to wash two robes but oh well it can't be helped." Kagome asked. "Of course you can you know where it is." Kaoru said.  
  
After Kagome changed good-bye were exchanged. "I'm sorry about the dojo I'll come everyday to help rebuild it and Inuyasha will help won't you?" Kagome asked. "Sure whatever." he said. "Bye."  
  
After they got back to the school Kagome asked if there was a waterfall on the school grounds. "Yea there is it's for the priests and priestess to sit under there is also a river it floes into." Miroku said. "Good will you show it to me after I get my things." Kagome asked. "Sure." Miroku replied. "I'll go with you make sure the letch doesn't do anything." Sango said.  
  
Kagome came down with her bloody robes, soap, and an old wash board. "Okay I'm ready lets go." Kagome said. 


	5. The New Protecter Chapter 5

After they got back to the school Kagome asked if there was a waterfall on the school grounds. "Yea there is it's for the priests and priestess to sit under there is also a river it floes into." Miroku said. "Good will you show it to me after I get my things." Kagome asked. "Sure." Miroku replied. "I'll go with you make sure the letch doesn't do anything." Sango said.  
  
Kagome came down with her bloody robes, soap, and an old wash board. "Okay I'm ready lets go." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome may I ask why you are not washing your robes in the bath tub." Sango asked. "Because the water used for a shower or bath may be changed in temperature. A monk's or priestesses robes must be washed in water that nature has made not something man has tampered with." Kagome said. "That is true. That is why that river and waterfall is there anyone besides a monk or priestess cannot go into the waters." Miroku said.  
  
Once they got there they saw many monks and priestesses there washing there clothes or sitting under the water fall. Kagome sat down in an empty area next to the water wall and began washing her clothes. "Kagome do you want some help?" Sango asked. "Kagome can't have your help she must do this on her own. I don't know why they have that rule." Miroku said. "Thank you Miroku but don't you have robes to wash as well?" Kagome asked. "No I washed them yesterday." Miroku said. "Hay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes Inuyasha." "You know your robes are getting bloodier from your wounds." Inuyasha said. "Oh um ... Sango?" "Yes?" "Would you run and grab my training clothes and a first aid kit?" Kagome asked handing the keys to Sango. "Yea sure be back in a minuet." She sad as she ran off. Meanwhile Kagome was having a hard time with a tough blood stain. "Stupid youkai blood always hard to get out." Kagome said to her self.  
  
Later Sango came back with the first aid kit and Kagome's training outfit. "Here you are Kagome come with me and I'll clean and wash your wounds." Sango said. Kagome put down her clothes on the ground and followed Sango behind the bushes.  
  
After half an hour Kagome finally finished washing her clothes. "Okay now I have to start a fire." Kagome said looking around for wood. "Kagome why do you need a fire?" Inuyasha asked "because I need to dry my clothes and I need to find long enough poles to hang my clothes from." Kagome said as she found the sticks. After her clothes were dried they went back to Kagome's dorm. "Kagome what are you looking for?" Miroku asked. "My sewing kit if I can find that needle my mom gave me I can mend my gown together in no time." Kagome disappeared into the bath room the sound of drawers opening and closing could be herd then "Ah ha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Kagome came out with just a needle. "Kagome I may be new at this but don't you need thread to fix it?" Sango asked. "No why. Oh no this is a special needle here let me show you." Kagome went to her robes and found a tear. She then put the tip of the needle at the beginning of the tear and brought it to the other end. As the needle ran over the tear the threads that had been ruined minded themselves. "The things you can do if you have the right spell." Kagome said. Everybody just stared at the place the tear was. "Kagome how did you do that?" Miroku asked, "I've never come across one of those before." He added. "Of course not see this has been passed down from generation to generation. One of my ancestors was tired of mending her robes and having bumps where she mended it so she enchanted this one to magically mend the original thread there to keep it smooth." Kagome explained. "Oh okay that's cool. I'm hungry any of you guys hungry?" Sango asked. "Yea!" Everybody else exclaimed "But I can't go." Kagome said  
  
"Why not?" Sango asked "I have to go get more robes seeing I only have two I'll have to go to the mall to Kaede's store and bye a few pairs." Kagome explained as she went to the closet to get Kanji and Kenji and her bow and arrows. "Well we'll go with you there's a food court so we'll go get your things and then go eat." Sango said. "All right but who's driving?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha and the others said "What why me?" Kagome asked "Cause you've been driving us everywhere so why not?" Inuyasha said. "Fine but you're all pitching in for gas money." Kagome said. As she grabbed her keys 'guess I'll have to mend that robe tomorrow.' Kagome thought.  
  
One they got to Kaede's store they walked to the back. "Kagome happy birthday child what do you need?" Kaede asked. "I need new robes seeing as I've grown out of my other robes and that I only have two that fit me." Kagome said. "Alright I'll be back how many robes do you want?" Kaede asked. "Five thank you and Kaede where can I clean my sward?" Kagome asked. "There should be a tub of holy water in the back come with me." Kaede said "Guys say here and don't touch anything." Kagome said as she followed after Kaede. "Here you can wash your blade here and then go back I'll be back in a moment." Kaede said walking off.  
  
After Kagome cleaned her blade and paid for her robes they went to the food court. "Lets go eat at home I have to mend my robe and I need to change back into my robes." Kagome said after they got there food.  
  
Once in Kagome's dorm she told them to eat carefully "I have no intention of getting food out of my carpet." She told them as she started mending her clothes. After half and hour Kagome finished and put all of her clothes in the closet. Bing was herd from the direction of the laptop. "Kagome your laptop just binged." Miroku said. "Okay could you check the e-mail for me?" Kagome asked from the bathroom where she was changing into her sleeping yakuta. "Yea1" Miroku called back. "It says something about your family going away for a while for some business and won't be back for Souta's play so don't bother going." Miroku said. "Oh alright well it's late and you don't want to get in trouble so meet me in the courtyard at the place you saw me train okay." Kagome said "Yea alright see ya tomorrow. Night" Inuyasha "Yea ditto." Miroku said "good night Kagome." Sango said.  
  
The next day they meet in the clearing in the court yard. Kagome was the first there and was training with her sward. Inuyasha thought he would try and scare her so her snuck up behind her. Sango and Miroku thought this was a bad Idea so they stayed behind. Inuyasha was about to scare her when she suddenly turned around and had her blade a hair's width away from his throat. "You never try to scare a priestess when she is training your lucky I have controlled over Kenji or you would have no head about now." Kagome said sheathing her sward. Inuyasha gulped "I'll keep that in mind." He said. "Plus I could sense your aura coming a mile away. "Kagome said sitting down Inuyasha following while Sango and Miroku came and sat down as well. "Kagome why do you train here?" Miroku asked "Well because not a lot of people can find this place it's hard to get to and it gives off a peaceful aura also it smells nice with all the flowers. So since it's hard to get to I'm almost guaranteed not to be bothered during training." Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh okay well we better get going don' want to be late for class so let's go guys." Sango said standing up. "Okay after class well meet here." Kagome said. "Yea sure." Everybody said.  
  
Math  
  
"Okay can anybody tell me what Pythagoreans Theorem was used for?" Asked Mrs. Hoye Kagome's hand went up "Anybody besides Kagome?" She asked nobody rose there hands. "I'm not here to teach only Kagome now I know you all know it so what is it Mr. Takashi?" She asked Inuyasha. "Um the way to find the length of a right triangles hypotenuse?" Inuyasha said. "Yes, does anybody know the formula?" She asked. Once again Kagome's hand went up. "Yes Ms. Higurashi?' She asked "a2b2= c2." Kagome answered "good."  
  
I the court yard  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Sango asked, "She's normally the first one here." Sango stated. "I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN!" They heard in the distance. "Yes you are you are my woman I claimed you." They heard a male voice say from not to far away so they went to check it out. In the middle of the road were a fuming Kagome and a man in fur armor with his black hair in a hair in a high ponytail. Kagome then put on her emotionless mask "Unless you go away and leave me alone there will be one less wolf prince in the near future." Kagome said in the cold voice that reminded them of Sesshoumaru. Afraid of the sudden change in attitude he turned tail and ran.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha laughed at the wolf prince. "Man I didn't know Kouga could run so fast." Inuyasha said. After a while of laughing the three stopped. "If I ever see that mongrel again it will be too soon for me." Kagome said. Just then "Inu baby." they heard Kikyou call "Oh man no now." Inuyasha said. Just then Kikyou latched onto his arm. "Hay Inu-babe let's get away from the slut and go have fun." Kikyou said suggestively Inuyasha just looked disgusted today Kikyou had cut her hakama do it was mid thigh and cut the sleeves of her top to make a tank top. "Yea okay see ya Kikyou thanks for telling me to get away." Inuyasha said turning to the others. "Last one to my place has to stay with the slut." Inuyasha said running in the direction of the boys dorms. "Hay no fair." Kagome said running after him.  
  
They got to Inuyasha's dorm Miroku was last but he demanded to be let in saying that it was cruel and unusual punishment. Inuyasha's dorm was based off of the Bonsai tree. The choler sceam was similar the Kagome's and Sango's except green and had a bonsai tree on top of his dresser. "You know your room is cleaner than I thought." Kagome said. She then saw his bedside table and looked at the clock "Kuso I'm late for practice come on." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand ad dragging him out of the room leaving Sango and Miroku to follow. 


	6. The New Protecter Chapter 6

Hay I would like to thank those of you that reviewed the more reviews the faster I type they make me so happy I'm glad you guys like this story. If you haven't read my bio on my page I said that if you have any suggestions on stories you would like me to write please feel free to ask me but it has to be something I know well that's all back to the story Ja ne  
  
They got to Inuyasha's dorm Miroku was last but he demanded to be let in saying that it was cruel and unusual punishment. Inuyasha's dorm was based off of the Bonsai tree. The color sceam was similar the Kagome's and Sango's except green and had a bonsai tree on top of his dresser. "You know your room is cleaner than I thought." Kagome said. She then saw his bedside table and looked at the clock "Kuso I'm late for practice come on." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand ad dragging him out of the room leaving Sango and Miroku to follow.  
  
Kagome ran to her room and grabbed her training clothes and put Kanji and Kenji on her side. "Let's go!" Kagome said running out of the room grabbing her keys on the way and locking the door on the way out. Kagome jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. Inuyasha sat up front because he got there first. Kagome went as fast as she could with out going over the speed limit. A ride that normally took half an hour took only fifteen with Kagome's rushed driving. "Okay now get out I'm late." Kagome said. She ran to the dojo and was inside before the others could take off there seat belts.  
  
"Sorry about being late Kenshin it won't happen again. This Wolf Prince was bothering me." Kagome said. "It's quite alright Kagome you were never late before so I'll let it slide. Now what's this about a Wolf Prince?" He asked. "His name is Kouga He claims every pretty girl as his woman and most of them agree but not Kagome. When she got her emotionless mask on he turned tale and ran." Inuyasha said. "Yea you should have seen it, it was hilarious." Miroku said. "I have a question Mr. Himura?" Sango asked "It's Kenshin but yes what is your question." Kenshin said. "How is it Kagome got to the point that both of you can not be seen when fighting?" Sango asked,  
  
"Yes Miroku and I were wondering that too." Inuyasha said. "Well you see Kagome has been training under me since she was five she as always interested in Samurai so her mom got me to train her. It takes years of practice and dedication to get that fast some of my students that trained when they were her age can't even match up to her." Kenshin explained. "Yep my mom said sometimes I would not eat or sleep unless I got a move perfect at that I trained Mom used to say all I did was train, train, and train some more." Kagome said.  
  
She then looked at the far right corner. "You fixed it already but how did you do it so fast?" Kagome asked. "Oh Sano came bye and helped he said 'Next time tell the little miko to not to be so clumsy.'" Kenshin explained. "Why that Sano when I get my hands on him instead of Sanza he'll be called He-who-got-his- butt-kicked-by-a-little-girl." Kagome said. "Hahahahahahaha I'll be sure to tell him that." Kaoru said from behind. "Whatever stupid Sano I'll kick his butt. So Kenshin you ready?" Kagome asked. "Actually I thought we would take a break today you have been working hard so were just going to go into the meadow and have a nice dinner." Kenshin said. "It wasn't cooked by Kaoru was it?" Kagome asked "Why what's wrong with Kaoru's cooking?" asked the other three.  
  
Kagome took a look at Kaoru's face and said "Nothing it's um really good." She said scared of Kaoru's rathe "Hahahahahahaha no I cooked it so let's go." Kenshin said.  
  
After dinner somebody walked up to them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked "I came looking for the Priestess Kagome I heard that she trains here." He said. Kagome once again put on her mask. "I am the Priestess Kagome what is it you want?" Kagome asked. "The Lord of the Northern Lands Onimuyasha requests your presence." He stated "I shall go see what he wants but I will have company tell your Lord I shall come in three days time." Kagome said the man bowed down to her and left  
  
"Um Kagome what was that about?" Miroku asked "Well my ancestor was the high priestess over all of Japan and that title has been passed down to the strongest of my family so that's now me and I must go when ever a lord requests my presence so I have to go see what he wants." Kagome said "And what do you mean by your going to have company?" Kaoru asked. "Well I thought I still need training and a good sparring partner so Kenshin and you will come with me and I thought my friends could enjoy a vacation away from that so called school." Kagome said. "So we're coming with you?" Sango asked. "Yep so get packed." Kagome said to Kenshin and Kaoru and "I'll come pick you up in a white van in three days." Kagome added. "Well let's go I have to explain this to the school and get my plane tickets so bye Kaoru and Kenshin I'll see you in three days. Come on guys." Kagome said leading the way to her car.  
  
Three days Later  
  
Kagome woke up at six am and got did her routine and strapped Kanji, Kenji, and her quiver on and put her hair up then grabbed her bow and carried her luggage out into the hallway. She then went to wake up Sango. "Why did you book a flight this early?" Sango asked. "Because I have to meet the Lord at four so go get the boys I have to load the stuff in the trunk." Kagome said.  
  
After everybody was settled Kagome drove to the shrine and got out. "I'll be right back unload the bags and get out stand by that white van Kagome said as she ran up the stairs.  
  
She came down later with a new set of keys "I new mom would take the car." Kagome said then using the electric key she pressed the button for the truck to open and the two side doors as she got into the drivers seat the boys loaded the bags. Kagome then drove to the dojo.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were already waiting. Kenshin got there bags and put them in the trunk and got in the passenger side. "How are you guys awake and not sleepy?" Sango asked yawning. "We get up at this time to clean the dojo." Kaoru explained. "And I wake up at this time to train." Kagome said. "What ever I'm going to sleep." Inuyasha said leaning his chair back along with Sango and Miroku.  
  
After half an hour they got to the airport. Once anybody saw Kagome they bowed down and moved a way. "Kagome why is everybody bowing?" Sango asked. "It's respect for me it gets annoying though but were in a rush so let's go get out tickets turn in our baggage and get to out flight." Kagome said.  
  
After they turned in there baggage they went in to security. "Lady Kagome I'm sorry but I need to check your friends." He said. "My friends are harmless they shall now harm anyone but if you wish." Kagome said. After they got through security they ran to there flight. "Okay we got a privet place on the plane so follow me." Kagome said as she walked to the front "Hello Milady this way." She said.  
  
On the plane they sat in a place behind the captain that nobody but Kagome my be seated. "Wow Kagome you have got it made here." Sango said. The room was decorated red and white and looked like a living room. "Yea but it gets annoying I mean I'm no better than anybody else but oh well. They insist oh well I can't help it." Kagome said.  
  
Once they got to the airport Kagome rented a van. "Okay were staying at Double Tree Hotel the boys get one room and the girls another I'll be in the room for me no room service or anything okay. I'll leave occasionally maybe depending on what he wants got that?" Kagome said everybody just nodded. "Good were here." Kagome said.  
  
After they checked in Kagome gave them there keys your rooms are under my floor." Kagome said so if you need anything just call." Kagome said getting in the elevator. "What do you mean your floor don't you get a room?" Kaoru asked. "No I get an entire floor only I can get to watch." Kagome pressed 49 then 50 a panel opened reveling a blue pad and a red dot. "Please put your hand on the scanner and your eye in front of the red dot." The elevator said Kagome did as told and was scanned. "Welcome Lady Kagome we hope you enjoy your stay." It said. "You see I hate these perks sometime." Kagome said.  
  
When they got to the 49th floor Kagome said bye as she continued up in the elevator. 


	7. The New Protecter Chapter 7

Okay this chapter is for all you who reviewed I'm not promising anything but I'll try to put in some Inu/Kag fluff but don't yell at me If I don't If your wondering why everybody bow's and Kagome gets special treatment it's because I made it so that all of Japan has respect for the kind hearted priestess if Kikyou was than everybody would just run sway and hide lol well back to the story. Ja ne  
  
chapter 7 After they checked in Kagome gave them there keys your rooms are under my floor." Kagome said so if you need anything just call." Kagome said getting in the elevator. "What do you mean your floor don't you get a room?" Kaoru asked. "No I get an entire floor only I can get to watch." Kagome pressed 49 then 50 a panel opened reveling a blue pad and a red dot. "Please put your hand on the scanner and your eye in front of the red dot." The elevator said Kagome did as told and was scanned. "Welcome Lady Kagome we hope you enjoy your stay." It said. "You see I hate these perks sometime." Kagome said.  
  
When they got to the 49th floor Kagome said bye as she continued up in the elevator.  
  
with the boys  
  
"Hay Miroku I need your help." Inuyasha said after he was done unpacking. "Yes what is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Kenshin was next door with his wife he unfinished packing and was helping Kaoru. "Well I think I might like somebody." Inuyasha said. By now Miroku was curious "Ok tell." Miroku said sitting across from Inuyasha. "Well you see..."  
  
With the girls  
  
Kagome had come down to see the girls and help them unpack once they were done they all sat down Sango and Kagome on one with Kaoru and Kenshin on the other. "Sango I need your help." Kagome said "Really the great priestess Kagome needs my help a lowly demon exterminator." Sango said she was hit in the head with a pillow "Yes now shut up and listen." Kagome said Kenshin and Kaoru were listing in as well. "Well I think I like someone but I'm not sure if he likes me back he doesn't show it." Kagome said "Oh you wouldn't be talking about Inuyasha now?" Sango asked Kagome just blushed "Aww isn't that cute Kenshin she reminds me of me when I was that age." Kaoru said "Yea but without the temper." Kenshin said that earned him a hit on the head with her boken  
  
He fell to the floor unconscious. "Okay any way yea but what should I do Sango?" Kagome asked. "Well..."  
  
With the boys  
  
"Well you see I like Kagome she's strong and beautiful, she's kind and she hates any special treatment and she's not afraid or disgusted of me and she's just amazing." Inuyasha said "Well why don't you spend some time with her get to now her what she's really like because she's always semi serious with us so get her to loosen up a bit or just have a sward fight with her it would be fun." Miroku said Yea alright let's go get everybody I wanna go somewhere." Inuyasha said getting up.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha knocked on the girls door and was answered by Kaoru "Hello Kaoru may we come in?" Miroku asked. "Yea Kagome is here as well we were just about to go get you guys." She said moving out of the way so the boys could get in by now Kenshin was awake "Hay guys we have to go to the palace now so first we have to stop off at my room." Kagome said getting up "Cool I wanna see what your floor looks like." Sango said.  
  
Once in Kagomes floor they were awed in one corner of the room was a living room with multiple doors to go to different rooms in each corner "The far right is the bedroom the far left is the library the other left it the training room and the right is the study." Kagome said heading to the bed room the Living room had a deep red carpet with a black leather couch, love seat, and chair the coffee table was red wood just like the entertainment center that was 10 feet long and 7feet high It had a tv 2 ½ feet high and 3 feet long in the middle with A gold DVD and laser dick player, gold VHS player, Gold CD, Tape, and recorder as well. (That's based off of my living room.)"Kagome you have got it made." Sango said. As she walked over to the library once again she was amazed the library was big the shelves were made of red wood as well it had shelves upon shelves of books the oldest dating back to the feudal ere and some scrolls. Kenshin and Kaoru headed to the training room it was like the dojo but on one wall there were every imaginable weapon under the sun from the feudal ere there.  
  
Miroku headed to the study there was a desk made of red wood there as well with many documents scattered hear and there, there was also a computer there as well behind the desk instead of a wall was a large window.  
  
Kagome soon came out of the bed room "What are you all looking at lets go were going to be late." Kagome said pressing the button for the elevator. "Yea were coming." Inuyasha said. "Lady Kagome why do you have a study, a library, and a training room?" Miroku asked "The study is for when I come to see the lord and he wishes me to look at some thing or just paperwork from the land I have to look over, the library is for research or just some reading if I'm board, and the training room is for me to train in with every weapon in there." Kagome said as the reached the first floor just as she was walking out everybody bowed that was getting on Kagome's nerves. She didn't say anything because it would be rude and they would just find some other way so she kept quiet.  
  
Kagome drove the van to a large palace once they got out Kagome set some rules. "Okay no talking unless spoken to, no touching anything, stay behind me and keep you head down, and last don't stray away." Kagome said then put her emotionless mask on. She turned around and led the way Inuyasha behind her, Miroku and Sango behind him and last Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
The servants greeted Kagome as they bowed down. Kagome lead them to a large oak door she turned around again "Okay keep your head down and don't talk after this I'll take you guys to the beach okay." Kagome said the others nodded. Kagome then turned back around and opened the doors. "Ahh the High Priestess Kagome thank-you for coming." The Lord Onimuyasha said "You wished to speak with me Lord?" Kagome asked "Yes you see the South's Wolf Prince Kouga has kidnapped my daughter Ayaumae now we are at war they have summoned another priestess by the name of Kikyou and have destroyed many of my men so please help me get my daughter back." The Lord Onimuyasha said. "I understand Lord Onimuyasha I shall help get your daughter back I have some friends who may help they are right behind me." Kagome said moving to one side. "The Hanyou Inuyasha, The Demon Exterminator Sango, The Monk Miroku, and My Sward trainer Kenshin if they agree they may be of service." Kagome said. "Are you willing to go into battle and get my daughter back?" Lord Onimuyasha asked the four. "Hai!" They all said. "Wonderful I thank you Lady Kagome and friends." Lord Onimuyasha then got up and took something from the servant nearest him and walked towards Kagome.  
  
"This is the information on the subject of Kouga and Ayaumae. The information on each of them is there. I thank you Lady Kagome for helping me." Lord Onimuyasha said as he handed her the papers "Your Welcome Milord now I must leave good bye." Kagome said bowing to him as he did the same. She then led her comrades out the door and to the car. "Hay you guys think we could rent movies instead I've got to work on this?" Kagome asked "Yea that would be okay but only if we get to watch in your room." Sango said As the others agreed. "Alright so to the rental store then Kagome said.  
  
Once they got back to the hotel they went up to Kagome's floor. "Uh Kagome do you have a microwave or something?" Sango asked "Yep the kitchen is behind that door." Kagome said pointing to a door on her way to the study.  
  
With Kagome.  
  
Kagome went into the room and sat at the desk. "Computer search for a file on the Wolf Prince Kouga and Wolf Princess Ayaumae." Kagome said. Just then a projector and screen came from the ceiling. The screen showed a picture of the wolf prince and the princess  
  
"Name: Kouga Lee Age: 18 Sex: Male Status: Prince of the Southern Lands School: The School of Four Souls."  
  
"Name: Ayaumae Niger Age: 17 Sex: Female Status: Princess of the Northern Lands." The computer said. "Okay so that is the basic information. Now to get to work." Kagome said sitting down. "Computer close files." Kagome said setting down the papers the Lord handed her.  
  
With the gang  
  
They went through four movies and everybody was asleep except Inuyasha so her turned off everything and went to see what Kagome was doing.  
  
"Computer state the relationship between the Prince and Princess." Kagome said. "The Prince and Princess were engaged to be married but was stopped bye the Lord Onimuyasha." The computer said. Kagome than went back to the papers. "So they were engaged to be married but were stopped so Ayaumae probably listened. Kouga was probably upset that she gave in so kidnapped her." Kagome said to herself Inuyasha then walked up. "Kagome it's late you should get to bed." Inuyasha said "No I have to figure this out and then I have to figure out why Kouga kidnapped her in the first place and why Ayaumae gave in." Kagome said shifting through her papers.  
  
"You have to go to bed sleep will help." Inuyasha said. "No I have to finish this." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed. Then looked sown at his sward and got and idea. "Tell you what we'll fight in a sward match if you win than I'll leave you alone and you can get to work. If I win then you have to go to bed." Inuyasha said "So you'll leave me alone and won't bother me until I finish?" Kagome asked "Yep." Inuyasha said. "Alright lets go. "Kagome said picking up Kanji and leading the way to the training room.  
  
"Okay three...two...one!" Kagome said as she ran she was much slower because she was so tired but so Inuyasha was now faster. Inuyasha quickly pined Kagome to the ground. The two stared at each other in the eyes. Slowly Inuyasha's head lowered and Kagomes head move upward just when there lips were a millimeter apart the door opened. The two separated and had a deep blush on there cheeks Sango stood at the door "Oops um I was just wondering what the yelling was about so yea bye." Sango said closing the door "Uh well you won so I'll go to bed good night Inuyasha." Kagome said getting up.  
  
Don't kill me I couldn't have them kiss yet it was too early but is that better all those who wanted romance I'm going to make some Miro/Sang as well so you're just going to have to wait for that kiss. Ja ne 


	8. The New Protecter Chapter 8

Another chapter here thank you all for reviewing In this chapter I might just make Kagome and Inu kiss but I'm not sure yep if you wanna find out just read I might also have some Miro/san stuff in here so read and review.  
  
"Okay three...two...one!" Kagome said as she ran she was much slower because she was so tired but so Inuyasha was now faster. Inuyasha quickly pined Kagome to the ground. The two stared at each other in the eyes. Slowly Inuyasha's head lowered and Kagomes head move upward just when there lips were a millimeter apart the door opened. The two separated and had a deep blush on there cheeks Sango stood at the door "Oops um I was just wondering what the yelling was about so yea bye." Sango said closing the door "Uh well you won so I'll go to bed good night Inuyasha." Kagome said getting up.  
  
'Was I about to kiss her? Yes I was damn Sango I'm going to have a little chat with her in the mourning.' Inuyasha thought as he followed Kagome out of the room. 'Was he just about to kiss me? Yes he was maybe he does like me after all.' Kagome thought as she turned to face Inuyasha. "You can sleep up here with the others I'll get some blankets." Kagome said heading into her bedroom. She returned later with some blankets and pillows "Here good night Inuyasha." Kagome said handing the stuff to him and returning to her room.  
  
The next day Kagome woke up at six like always and headed to the study. On the way there she saw Inuyasha sleeping in front of the door. "Why is he sleeping there?" Kagome asked out loud. "My guess is to keep you from getting in." Kenshin said Kagome turned around "Hmm I guess you heard how late I was up last night huh?" Kagome said. "No one could sleep with the clashing your swards made." Kaoru said coming from the kitchen. "Sorry about that," Kagome said, "Why were you in the kitchen?" Kagome asked "I was looking for something to eat but theirs nothing in the cupboards." Kaoru said. "Yea sorry about that I haven't been here in a while. We'll eat when everybody else wakes up now help me move this lump of flesh so I can get to my study." Kagome said "Oh alright." Kenshin said he grabbed Inuyasha's feet while Kagome lifted him by the shoulders. When they got him far enough from the door they set him down. "Thanks Kenshin." Kagome said walking to the study "Yes just don't tire yourself out now." Kenshin said turning on the TV "I'll try not to." Kagome said  
  
"Computer Open up calendar for four days ago." Kagome said the projector and screen came down again. And showed the day "I remember that four days ago Kouga was bothering me. So how could he have kidnapped Ayaumae was kidnapped that day?" Kagome asked herself "Computer when was the Princess Kidnapped?" Kagome asked "Four days ago at 3:45 P.M." The computer's voice rang out. "That was around the same time Kouga was annoying me so how could he have kidnapped Ayaumae?" Kagome asked. "Computer was there any shape shifting demons in the past." "Refer to The Demons of the Feudal Ere volume two section three paragraph five in the library." The computer said.  
  
Kagome then headed to the library passing Kaoru on the way. "Kagome are you done yet?" Kaoru asked. "No I just have to look something up." Kagome said disappearing into the library. "Okay it's in the D's Demons... Demons...Ah ha found it." Kagome took the book out and headed back to the study. By now everyone was a wake. "Good Mourning Kagome." Sango said. "Yea good mourning." Kagome said closing the door of the study. "What are the chances of getting her out of there?" Sango asked Kenshin "Well it seemed like she was on the something so I'd say slim to none." Kenshin said.  
  
In the study Kagome searched for the place. "Found it!" Kagome said  
  
Of all the feared demons of this age the most feared was the shape shifter Naraku. Naraku was once the bandit Onigumo until he gave his burnt flesh to the demons. Naraku was a Hanyou who desired the sacred jewel to become a full demon. He changed his form to elude those who sought after him. Though many tried to defeat him none prevailed so he lived on. Naraku loves to cause death and destruction by letting others do his dirty work. He may live forever.  
  
Kagome finished reading "So it may be this Naraku person that has caused all this." Kagome said closing the book and getting up to put it back.  
  
After she came out of the library she was surrounded by her friends. "What are you all doing?" Kagome asked "You have done enough work today it's time to go eat breakfast." Sango said "But I just figured something out I have to keep working." Kagome argued. "Nope you're coming with us." Inuyasha said trying to figure a way out said "Did you all brush your teeth?" Kagome asked "Yes now let's go." Inuyasha said picking up Kagome and putting her over his shoulder. "Hay put me down!" Kagome yelled. By now Inuyasha was in the elevator along with the others. "Okay." Inuyasha then put Kagome down. "I was so close I just figured something out but no you guys had to corner me and take me away from my work. Maybe I shouldn't have brought you guys." Kagome said with her arms crossed. I don't eve have my bow, arrows, or swards!" Kagome yelled. "Yes you do." They all said Taking out the weapons from behind there backs. "Dang I was trying to get back upstairs." Kagome said grabbing the stuff and putting them on. "Yea yea now no more complaining we're eating in the hotel." Inuyasha said.  
  
At breakfast Kagome ate the smallest breakfast available. "Kagome you're not going up to your room soon so get over it." Kaoru said. "But I'm on the verge of an important discovery." Kagome said just then she got and idea "I'll be right back." She than turned around and ran for the stairs Inuyasha saw what she was about to do and ran after her.  
  
Kagome was halfway up the stairs when Inuyasha caught her and carried her over his shoulder to the table. "Sit you can go back after we go out for a bit." Inuyasha said as he dropped her in her chair. "You guys can't keep me from my work. I have very important things to do." Kagome said. "No and that's final Kagome." Kenshin said in a stern voice "Fine." Kagome then put on her mask. "Kagome don't do that or I won't let you back in that study or the library." Kaoru said. Kagome took of her mask "You know you two act like my mother and father if he were still here." Kagome said with her arms crossed.  
  
After breakfast they decided to split up in pairs. Inuyasha and Kagome went to the beach, Sango and Miroku went to the mall, and Kaoru and Kenshin went to explore the market.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
"Kagome what did you find out about when you were up there that makes you want to go back so much." Inuyasha asked sitting on a rock with Kagome "Well remember when I first met Kouga?" Kagome asked "Yea but what does that have to do with this?" Inuyasha asked. "Well that was the same say Ayaumae was kidnapped." "So Kouga couldn't have done it." "Yes he was pestering me while Ayaumae was getting kidnapped so I did some research." "That's why you were in the library?" "Yes. I researched shape shifting demons from the feudal era because I know that there are none now at least one's that are registered." "Yea so you looked for some in the feudal era?" "Yes there was a demon named Naraku who was a shape shifter and may still be alive today." Kagome said. "Oh okay then I'll help you any way I can when we get back." Inuyasha said looking at the sunset. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said Inuyasha then looked at Kagome while she did the same. There eyes locked Inuyasha leaned down towards Kagome as Kagome leaned up to him. There lips pressed lightly then they pulled apart. They looked each other in the eyes again and kissed this time in a passionate kiss.   
  
There I made them kiss you all happy I wanted it nice and romantic with the waves and the sunset next I'll make the seen between Miroku and Sango but they won't kiss or anything so you'll just have to wait  
  
I'd like to thank the following for reviewing Inuyasha-Freak 15 Lucifer Nicole Jessie And Angel of The Rose Thank you for reviewing 


	9. The New Protecter Chapter 9

"Yes there was a demon named Naraku who was a shape shifter and may still be alive today." Kagome said. "Oh okay then I'll help you any way I can when we get back." Inuyasha said looking at the sunset. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said Inuyasha then looked at Kagome while she did the same. There eyes locked Inuyasha leaned down towards Kagome as Kagome leaned up to him. There lips pressed lightly then they pulled apart.

They looked each other in the eyes again and kissed this time in a passionate kiss.

Sango and Miroku

"So Miroku where do you wanna go next besides Victoria's secret?" Sango asked. "How about the boardwalk?" Miroku asked "Yea okay."

When they got to the board walk they both bought a little snack. "Hay Miroku is that Kagome and Inuyasha?" Sango asked pointing to the rock the two lovebirds were now occupying. "Yes I believe it is." Miroku said Just then Kagome and Inuyasha kissed. "Aww isn't that so cute Miroku?" Sango asked "Yea it is." Miroku said standing next to her "You know I want my first kiss to be like that." Sango said as she leaned on Miroku's shoulder. Then Slap "Pervert!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha and Kagome

The two were in complete bliss as they were kissing each other. Then Slap "Pervert!" Was heard and interrupted the two. "You know I but you that it was Miroku 'cause I recognize that slap anywhere." Inuyasha said. "We better go see what's up." Kagome said getting up. Inuyasha jumped down and caught Kagome as well when he put her down they walked hand in hand to Sango and Miroku "I'll take Miroku you take Sango." Inuyasha said heading to Miroku.

Sango

"Hay Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked "Nothing and weren't you just with Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Yep but we heard a slap and 'pervert.' So we came to check it out." Kagome said. "Sorry." Sango said. "Don't worry about it I was running out of air anyway." Kagome said both girls broke out in laughter. "So ya felling better?" Kagome asked. "Yea lets go back to the hotel." Sango said. "Right."

Miroku

Miroku was on the floor with a hand on his face. "So you just had to ruin my moment." Inuyasha said "Heh sorry Inuyasha?" Miroku said. "Yea what ever get up let's go get the girls ya perv." Inuyasha said helping Miroku up.

Back at the hotel Kenshin and Kaoru were already back in the girls room. Inuyasha followed Kagome back up to her room into the study. "Computer find a file on Onigumo Or Naraku." Kagome said.

"File found Onigumo Naraku

Age:36

Height: 6' 5"

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: red

Where's a baboon skin most times. Works at different jobs."

"So his name is Onigumo Naraku huh." Kagome said. "Do you tin it might be him?" Inuyasha asked "Without a doubt. Computer call the Lord of the Southern lands." Kagome said. Just then a face appeared on the screen "This is Lord Roksaburo how may I help you milady?" Roksaburo asked. "I was wondering if your son was missing." Kagome asked. "Yes he was kidnapped by the North and they say I kidnapped there daughter." He said "That was all I needed thank you milord." Kagome said as she pressed a button. And hung up the line "So Naraku kidnapped both of the hairs and put the blame on the other kingdom. But what does he have to gain from all of this?" Kagome asked "Is there something that says if both kings are killed something happens?" Inuyasha asked "Yes I think there is." Kagome grabbed his hand and ran to the library "I believe there is a book about that somewhere here." Kagome said looking through the book titles. "Ah ha look at this if both rulers of a battle fall and there are no hairs to the throne one man who is of noble blood may take over." Kagome said

"And Naraku fit's into this where?" Inuyasha asked "He is a shape shifter so he can impersonate someone of noble blood and take over. That's why he kidnapped the Prince and Princess." Kagome said. "Very good Kagome Naraku knew you were a smart little girl that's why he sent me Kagura the wind sorceress." A woman said from out side. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see a woman dressed in an old kimono on a feather out side the window. "Dance of Blades!" Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and covered her "Damn I left by weapons in the study." Kagome said "Alright now it's my turn." Inuyasha said "Not in here go some where else there are important books here." Kagome said. "Fine." Inuyasha then jumped past Kagura to the building nearest. "Alright Kagura give my regards to the devil. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled

Kagura was enveloped in a bright yellow light she then threw a feather in the air and escaped. "Dang she escaped." Inuyasha said jumping back to Kagome "Yea well I have a felling we'll be seeing a lot of her soon." Kagome said. Down below them Sango and Kaoru came out onto the balcony. "Are you alright?" Kaoru asked. "Yes were fine Kaoru go back to sleep now." Kagome said. "I think we should go to sleep as well Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Yes alright first I have to fix this." Kagome said putting a hand on the wall her hand shown in a pink light and the wall fixed itself. "Now I'm ready for bed." Kagome said

The nest mourning Kagome woke up at six and went straight to the training room. Kenshin followed soon after because Kagome woke him up for this. "Alright ya ready." Kagome asked. "I am ready." Kenshin said. They fought until both were tired and sweating. "I think that's enough for now Kagome." Kenshin said "Okay I'm going to go shower so I'll see you in a bit.

Im very sorry for the short chapter it's just I have writers block for this story once again I'm very sorry


End file.
